


some things never change

by stefonzolesky



Series: alive but i can barely move [4]
Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Solidarity, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Gil took up sewing after his wife died.
Relationships: Gil Favor/Rowdy Yates
Series: alive but i can barely move [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659934
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	some things never change

Gil can’t say he even begins to understand it, but seeing how much happier Mushy seems is all he needs to threaten anyone who looks at her wrong. 

He tries his best to listen, though, he really does. He’s never been scared to ask questions, and having Rowdy by his side makes everything a whole lot easier. He trusts Rowdy to tell him what he needs to know.

“You changed your name,” He says quietly. “When you were a kid, didn’t ya?” 

Rowdy’s head is in his lap, and Gil is carding his fingers lightly through the younger man’s hair. 

Rowdy hesitates. He nods slowly. 

“A nickname my old man gave me,” He finally says. “He done me wrong, but he gave me my name, so I can’t complain all too much.”

Gil nods. He knows better than to get in a conversation about Rowdy’s dad this late at night. 

“Mushy ain’t changing her name?” He asks. 

Rowdy snickers. He shifts in Gil’s lap.

“She is. She did. It’s Juliette, but Mushy’s a nickname, an’ it’s a nickname she’s keeping. We talked about it, back before Heidi came riding with us for a little.”

“You did?” Gil’s eyebrows furrow. “Nobody told me.”

“It didn’t matter to nobody but her, anyway. You know, you don’t gotta know everything all the time. Right, Boss?”

“Right.” Gil nods slowly. He leans forward to press a kiss to Rowdy’s forehead. “I know. But you can’t blame me, can you?”

“‘Course not.” Rowdy grins. He rolls over. “Now. I’m gonna fall asleep right here, if it ain’t a problem for you.”

+

Gil took up sewing after his wife died. It hasn’t come in handy in a long, long time, not since Eleanor has been watching his girls, but he’s grateful for the knowledge when Mushy keeps tripping on her skirt. 

“Mushy,” He shouts when she stumbles again. She shuts her eyes and braces for a lecture, like she usually gets from Wishbone. Instead, Gil says, “You want me to make you some pants?”

Mushy cracks an eye open. “Pants?”

Gil nods. 

“Yeah, pants,” He says. “Ladies pants. Made some for my girls when they were learning to ride. Real practical, still pretty. So you don’t have to keep wearin’ what Heidi brought you.” 

A slow grin spreads across Mushy’s face. 

“Really?” She asks. “Gee, thanks, Mister Favor. That’d be great!”

Behind her, Wishbone sighs, and says, “Anythin’ to get him to stop fallin’ all over the place.” 

Mushy’s smile drops right off her face. Gil grimaces. 

“Juliette, darlin’, why don’t you step back into your old clothes until I can get those ready for you? We wouldn’t want anyone missing out on Wish’s cooking, right? It’s the stuff of legends!” 

Mushy snickers softly. She mouths, ‘thank you.’

+

Pete’s been Gil’s best friend for years upon years, and somehow Gil hasn’t gotten sick of him. He applauds himself for that, in all honesty. 

Pete sits down next to him while he’s away from all the others, painstakingly pulling scraps of fabric together.

“Real nice of you to do that for him,” He says. “Stumblin’ all over the place ain’t a great look.”

“Her,” Gil says quickly. “And it’s barely anything. Not like I’m much good at making clothes, anyway.”

“Her,” Pete echoes. “You know, I still don’t get it.”

Gil glances up finally. “None of us do, ‘cept Rowdy. Least you can do is be nice about it, though.”

Pete snickers. “I know it, Boss, I know. I am. Nice as I can be, I swear it. It just don’t make too much sense, is all.”

“Keep your nose out of it,” Gil snaps. “And tell anyone else who asks the same.”

Pete nods. “And what about Rowdy?”

Gil drops the fabric in his hand and turns to Pete in half a second. “You leave him out of this.” 

“He’s like Mushy, though. Said it to me himself. Said he was born a lady. Is that why you’re so into him? Because then, then I can get it, I guess.” 

“You shut your goddamn mouth, Pete. That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about, and I don’t care how long I’ve known you, you better be nice to him or else I’ll shoot you. I’ll do it, you know.”

Pete shifts away from Gil. “Christ, Boss, you got a stick up your ass. I just meant --”

“I don’t  _ care _ what you meant,” Gil interrupts. “He’s all the man he says he is, and Mushy’s all the lady she says she is, too. I can’t pretend I understand it, but I trust them. You should too.” 

“Right.” Pete sighs. “Rowdy, I can believe, but Mushy ain’t foolin’ nobody. I’ll play nice, though, ‘til she does.”

Gil scowls. “I think she looks fine. I also think you should get outta here before I blow my top.”

Pete holds his hands up in a surrender. “Will do.” He stands up, backing away. “Sorry, Boss.”

Gil sighs and picks up the fabric at his feet. Sure, Pete’s trying, and that’s something. Gil knows you can’t always win.

+

Rowdy settles against Gil’s side as soon as night falls. Gil wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer. He says nothing.

Rowdy glances up at him and asks, “You doing okay, Boss?” 

Gil blinks. “What? Yeah. I talked to Pete.”

“He have anything good to say?”

“Never.”

They sit in silence for a moment. Gil brings his hand up to brush a stray piece of hair out of Rowdy’s face. 

“I sure hope things look up for Mushy soon,” He says softly. “She’s a nice gal. Deserves a hell of a lot more than us guys are willing to give.” 

Rowdy looks up at Gil with wide eyes. “I think she’ll be okay. People ain’t mean to her face, at least. I’d have liked that. Was always ‘young lady’ this, ‘ain’t ladylike’ that. There’s only so much of that a guy can hear. An’ if we get her all fixed up good before the drive is over, she’ll be just fine. Once I got myself fixed up like this and got outta town, I was all okay. Plus, she’s got someone. It’s easier when you have someone.” 

Gil kisses the top of Rowdy’s head and says, “Anything I can do, let me know. I want to be as helpful as possible, to the both of you.” 

+

Mushy’s hair is finally long enough to do something with, so Gil takes the liberty of fixing it up so it looks nice  _ and _ Wish can’t complain about it getting all in the food. Everyone is ever-grateful for his complaints to be silenced.

“Lovely, just lovely” Rowdy says, helping her lace up the back of the shirt Gil made for her. He spins her around and stuffs some extra fabric down the front. “You’ll be pushing folks away for miles, everyone’s gonna be so jealous of your lady.” 

Gil watches from the sidelines. They’re very lucky to have each other, he thinks. It makes it okay for him to not have all the answers.

  
  



End file.
